Big Time Journal
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall finds Logan's journal and finds out a nifty little secret, and with James' help, has a little "fun" with him. MEGA SLASH ALERT! do not read if you dont lie male on male action!


Author's note: Just a simply reminder; I. Hate. This. Fanfic. Ive spent hours and hours correcting, and adding on.. and even then ive still got the same problem ._. its too rushed.. so ive give it a little closure and decided to show you all this little.. Deformity Dx so everyone rate/review and if anyone wants to request a BTR coupling then go ahead :3 'cause im out of ideas. xD so if anyone wants to ever request anything slashy, BE MY GUEST :D

It was just another day at Roque Records, untill the session ended and Carlos and James decided they would go to a near by party and scout it for girls and corndogs (im sure you know who's idea was who's). Logan and Kendall decided to go back to Kendall's apartment.

When they got there Logan said; "im going to change." Kendall just walked over to the couch and sat down. he turned his head and said simply; "alright.." as soon as the words were spoken, Logan walked into the room they shared.

Kendall was thinking about how cute Logan was, he knew he was bisexual, he had to be, he loved Jo when they were dating, yet even then, he loved Logan, he loved everything about him. How he was so short. How he was so smart. _everything_. he'd even catch himself thinking of him more and more everyday.

He was just reaching for the remote, when he noticed something. There was a mysterious book will no cover on it, it was jutting out from under the couch, the spot where Logan usually sat. Kendall reached over and picked it up, from the floor and he opened it, and the first 20 pages were there, but on page 21, it was hollowed all the way to the back, and in the slot was a small journal.

'_curious_' Kendall thought, and grabbed it. he opened it and found "_my love Kendall"_ as the first words a small gasp escaped his lips, then it was replaced with a smirk. thats all he had time to do when he heard the bedroom door open. Frantic, he put the diary back into the book and pushed it under the couch. quickly he replaced his smile with a normal face and looked up at Logan, who was now dressed in a skin tight red shirt, and shorts. he sat down beside Kendall.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Logan said, breaking the silence. Kendall looked out the window and saw that it was already getting dark. He then realized that neither Katie nor his mom were home. then he remembered, her and Katie were both going to his grandma's house. back down in Minnesota. _'Perfect_' he thought, a devilish smile quickly growing on his face.

he sat down beside Logan "want to watch the hockey game?" Kendall said reaching for the remote "s-sure" Logan said. With this answer, turned on the televison and set it to the specified game. After a few minutes Logan broke the cheers of the game and said; "Did you do your math homework?"

"Not yet.." he trailed off looking over at the fridge and away from Logan's beautiful face. "Well, need any help?" Kendall looked at Kendall and said; "sure.." Logan got up and said; "I'll go get my book then." and with that he got up, and walked to their room, being extra sure to shake his bum as he did so.

When Logan got into their room he fell back onto the door and slid down, he cupped his hands around and face; hoping he'd notice all of the things he'd done. He got up and got his book and pencils.

Logan rejoined Kendall on the couch and got close to him and opened his book. Kendall, not wanting Logan think anything was wrong, spread his legs out and looked over at Logan.

Kendall was about to guess another answer when Logan got up and said; "I'm going to the bathroom." Kendall grabbed the book off Logan's lap and was about to say 'I'll keep looking for an answer' when he noticed Logan's bulging member was erect. He was smirking to himself when he thought; 'what if he likes me..' Kendall was about to confront it, when he reasoned; 'what if i ask him and im wrong.. he'd leave without another word.'

Kendall just said what he thought; "I'll keep looking for the answer." As soon as Logan was out of sight, Kendall realized; 'the journal's unguarded!'

Kendall grabbed the book when there was a a knock at the door. He silently groaned and put the book back where it was, and walked to the door and opened it. It was no other then James and Carlos.

They came in and Carlos practially yelled; "Is Logan around?" Kendall hid the look of annoyance from his face and said, "He's in the bathroom" and made gestures toward it. James then stated, "We just dropped by to give you your leather coat." with saying this, James handed him his coat. and leaned forward and whispered, "Carlos wont get this; but use a condom" he leaned back and smiled.

Kendall almost gasped and whispered; "W-what?" and James stated; "I saw how you looked at Logan today.." he trailed off and began again, "so theres condoms in your coat pocket" he strainened his back and looked over Kendall's shoulder and said, "Oh, hello Logan. We were just returning Kendall's coat." James said, with a smirk. They turned and walked out the door and James looked over his should and winked.

Kendall shut the door and looked to one side. James was the one to jump to conclusions, but the tall boy smirked and grabbed the handfull of condoms and walked to their room. "I'm going to put my coat in out room." he yelled. He put the coat down onto his bed and noticed not only _more _condoms into the other pocket, yet a small bottle of lube. He grabbed the items and stuffed them under his pillow.

He walked back into the living room and sat down with the smarter boy. a few problems later, and a few more wrong answers from Kendall, Logan said, "ill give you a harder problem, whats two plus two?" Kendall just looked over at him and rolled his eyes "uh, i dont know.. five?" he punched his shoulder playfully and said; "you're not only _smart_ your a _smart-ass" _Logan just giggled at this and helped him finish his homework. When they finally did finish, Logan just got up and said; "Im going to bed."

The smaller boy got up, walked to his room, and with extra effort, shook his bum in an erotic manor and shut the door. He fell against the door and cupped his hands around his face and only hoped that Kendall had noticed what he'd done.

After five minutes of not moving, Kendall grabbed the book he'd waited all evening to get his hands on, he flung open the book and grabbed his prize, the little journal. He opened it and began reading it.

It had about seven entries with similar notes like "I think im in love with Kendall" and "he might love me back" and things of that nature.

Logan was looking through the crack in the door and was watching Kendall. It was time to make his move.

After reading this he smiled the cheesiest smile and grabbed the pen that had been on the table beside him and wrote behind the page he'd read the entry; "_i know i love Logan_"

All of a sudden he'd felt a faint breathing on his neck and someone nibble on his ear. It was Logan, he whispered into his ear "find what you were looking for?" Kendall gasped when Logan went down and began to nibble on his neck.

Logan climbed over the couch and sat cuddled up to Kendall and kissed cheek. After a short silence Logan added; "Theres a bed in there" he pointed toward their shared room.

Without a second thought Kendall picked up Logan, through him over his shoulder, ran into their room, he slammed the door with his foot and sat Logan on his bed. Kendall jumped onto Logan and began wildly kissing Kendall, who wasted no time in pressed his tounge into Logan's waiting mouth, exploring every crevice of his warm cave. Logan was the first break the kiss and mutter something along the lines of "shirt." Kendall knew what he meant. He took of his shirt and almost _ripped_ off Logan's skin tight shirt.

as soon as they were shirtless Kendall admired Logan's body, he'd seen it many times of course, they shared rooms! They changed infront of each other. But this was the first time he'd been able to do this. He pressed Logan down and and carressed his stomach muscles, and licked his right nipple, and lightly bit down on it, elicting a moan from the small boy.

"F-fuck me, Kendall.." said Logan through a blush. Kendall smiled at the small boy below him. He undid his belt and took off his pants leaving nothing but his bright blue boxers on. he put his hands on the elastic string of his pants and pulled it down not only his shorts, but his briefs aswell and Logan tensed from the cold air hitting his naked body.

Kendall spread Logan's legs and saw what he desired, Logan's ass. He leaned down and licked around his entrance making Logan gasp in immense pleasure. after he was lubed up properly, Kendall sat on his knees and reached under his pillow that Logan was laying on, and produced the bottle of lube and a condom.

"Prepared?" Logan said, sticking out his tongue. "Not so much me, as James." Logan slightly cocked his head, and was about to ask what this was about, when he heard the tearing of a condom wrapper. Kendall quickly put the condom on and lubed his member. before actually fucking Logan, he lubed up two fingers and pressed it onto Logan's ring of muscle.

He pushed oe finger into Logan when he whimpered from the slight tinge of pain. Logan whispered, "m-more.." the taller boy obliged and pressed almost all of his finger into his rear.

Logan let out a moan of ecstasy and whimpered when Kendal pulled out the finger entirely. Kendall, with a devilish grin on his face, pushed the original finger, and another into Logan's ring. With the new thickness of the added finger Logan moaned with pleasure that overflowed his body. Kendall stopped so that Logan could become accustomed to the new thickness, not noticing the look of sadness on the smaller boy's face when he stopped. Logan whimpered and pressed himself down onto Kendall's fingers. "Kendall, fuck me.. now."

Kendall, loving the new demanding Logan, pressed the head of his member into Logan's hole when he squeaked from the pain, Kendall, seeing his chance, kissed the smaller boys stomach waiting for his okay. When he did, he slowly but surely pushed into him, when he was all the way in, they both sighed, Kendall with pleasure, and Logan with relief.

Logan surprised Kendall by saying; "Harder.." Kendall happily complied, and pulled untill only the head of his member remained, and slammed into him with all of his force, and repeated his previous actions.

After a few minutes Logan was enjoying it more then Kendall was, and was yelling in ecstasy and screaming Kendall name. After awhile Logan's breathes became hitched and more erratic, he then muttered; "Kendall.. im gonna.." Kendall just hushed him and slammed harder and faster into him. Logan gave one last moan and shot ropes of cum onto his chest and stomach.

Logan's muscles clenched around Kendall's aching member and he lost it, he shot deep into Logan's ass. Kendall slowly pulled out of Logan and layed beside him. Logan turned to Kendal and started; "Kendall, I lo-" Kendall cut him off with a deep kiss and pulled away "I love you too." hearig this, Logan's face turned a deep crimson and he hugged Kendall, not even caring about how sticky from sweat and cum he really was.

After they cleaned themselves up with a much needed shower, they cuddled up to each other, and slept in each others arm.


End file.
